Crash and Burn
by marian-chan
Summary: Mimi siente que explota pero al parecer hay alguien que trata de entenderla


Crash anh Burn.  
  
- Vamos Mimi, no te enfades.  
  
- No seas estúpido John, no me trates como si no tuviera cerebro.  
  
- Somos novios ¿no?  
  
- Puedes dar por terminada esta relación- la chica de cabello rosado apartó su mano de la de él y lo dejó solo en la inmensidad del centro comercial.  
  
Se sentó en una de las mesitas que había por allí y lloró, lloró profundamente por mucho tiempo. La gente a su alrededor caminaba indiferente y con prisa sin darle importancia a aquella niñita inconsolable.  
  
No lejos de allí un chico de rostro ingenuo salía de una tienda.  
  
- Este era el disco que necesitaba. Ahora mi trabajo estará listo...... ¿eh?  
  
Su mirada se posó sobre ese dulce pero triste rostro. Se acercó a ella.  
  
- Mimi ¿qué tienes?- odiaba verla llorar.  
  
- ¡Izzy! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo secando sus lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás llorando?  
  
- Por nada en especial- mintió.  
  
Peor no podía ocultarse de su mirada interrogante y del semblante preocupado que, por otro lado, le inspiraba una gran confianza. Sí, realmente podía confiar en Izzy.  
  
- Me siento terriblemente sola, pareciera que nadie me entiende.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
and the world has turned it's back on you  
  
give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
(Cuando te sientas sola  
  
y el mundo te de la espalda  
  
dame un momento por favor, para tomar tu salvaje, salvaje corazón)  
  
- Acabo de terminar con John, parecía que le costaba aceptar que también soy una persona que piensa y tiene sentimientos. Dudo que realmente me quisiera.  
  
I know you feel like  
  
the walls are closing in on you  
  
it's hard to find relief  
  
and people can be so cold  
  
(Sé que te sientes como si la paredes se cerraran sobre ti  
  
es difícil encontrar alivio y la gente puede ser tan fría)  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Simplemente ya no lo soporto!!!!- explotó.  
  
When darkness is upon your door and  
  
you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
(Cuando la oscuridad esté sobre tu puerta  
  
y sientas que no puedes más)  
  
Izzy tomó su mano, esa mano delicada y suave que ahora temblaba de dolor y coraje.  
  
- Agradezco que me lo hayas confiado. Sé como te sientes, a menudo a mí también me cuesta trabajo encontrar a alguien y acoplarme.- sonrió- Con frecuencia suelen decirme comentarios bastante crueles sólo porque me gusta estudiar. Pero lo que quiero decir es que me alegra poder estar aquí, ahora- se sonrojó- Para poder apoyarte ahora que lo necesitas.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone.  
  
(Déjame ser el primero al que llames  
  
Si saltas, romperé tu caída,  
  
te tomaría y volaría contigo a través de la noche.  
  
Si necesitas caer aparte,   
  
yo puedo sanar tu corazón roto  
  
Si necesitas chocar entonces choca y arde  
  
No estás sola.)  
  
- Me alegra tener un amigo como tú Izzy, y el haberte encontrado aquí.  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
(Cuando te sientas sola  
  
y una amigo fiel sea difícil de encontrar  
  
Estés atrapada en un camino  
  
con los monstruos en tu cabeza)  
  
- Sabes una cosa Mimi...  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
(Cuando las esperanzas y los sueños estén muy lejos  
  
y sientas que no puedes enfrentar al día)  
  
- ...pasarán muchas cosas en el futuro...  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
(Porque siempre ha habido dolor y pena)  
  
- ... pero creo y sé que siempre lograrás salir adelante.  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You breathe again  
  
(Y cuando esto termine respirarás de nuevo,  
  
respirarás de nuevo)  
  
- ¡Qué bello Izzy! Muchas gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que tengo amigos como tú ^_^ .Me tengo que ir ¿piensas quedarte...?  
  
- Bueno... es que yo...- tartamudeaba sonrojado- Yo, me preguntaba si... ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?  
  
- Por supuesto, no faltaba más.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- No, no, por nada - respondió nervioso- Vamos.  
  
P.D. No es lindo!!!! Comentarios, saben mi mail mmmarian@hotmail.com 


End file.
